gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
NMX-004 Qubeley Papillon
The NMX-004 Qubeley Papillon is a Gunpla appearing in the anime Gundam Build Fighters. Based on the AMX-004 Qubeley, it is built by Nemesis and controlled by Aila Jyrkiäinen. Technology & Combat Characteristics A Gunpla customized for Aila Jyrkiäinen's use, it was built by Nemesis, a Gunpla Battle team from Finland. The Qubeley Papillon is heavily derived from the AMX-004 Qubeley of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ with its overall design and aesthetics overhauled and modified. The signature weapon of the Qubeley Papillon is its invisible funnels, they allow the suit to destroy its enemies without any apparent motion, giving the illusion that simply approaching it causes opponents to explode. Other weapons of the suit includes the normal funnels used by Qubeley, a handheld lancer bit and 2 beam sabers that can also function as beam guns. The Gunpla's performance is improved greatly when the Embody System within Aila's special body suit is set to a higher level. When this occurs, the red markings on the Qubeley Papillon's will glow orange. Armaments ;*Lancer Bit :A lance with four inbuilt Vulcan guns'Gundam Build Fighters Official Guide Book Gunpla Battle Full Package', it can be used as a close combat weapon or as a remote controlled bit. ;*Funnel :The same type of funnels as used by the original Qubeley, they are also stored in the tail binder. However unlike the original, each of the 10 storage slots can store more than one funnel, at least 40 funnels are contained within the tail binder. ;*Clear Funnel :Stored in Qubeley Papillon's shoulder binders, they are normal funnels made of clear plastic, giving the illusion that the opponents are destroyed by attacks coming from nowhere. The clear funnels become visible if they pass through a smoke-filled area or are coated by substances such as paint; alternatively, a keen eye can detect a slight particle effect in the areas they pass through. To maintain their invisibility, they only attack when in extreme close range of their target. These are the Papillon's signature weapon, and it rarely uses any others unless the clear funnels have been shot down. ;*Beam Saber/Gun :Similar to the original Qubeley, the Qubeley Papillon's beam sabers are stored in the forearms and can function as beam guns when in their storage position. ;*Shield Nipper :This shield was given to the Qubeley Papillon at random during the Original Weapon Battle. The lower half of the shield is actually a cutting weapon that resembles a hobby nipper, with rockets mounted on the side of each blade for additional power. History History of the Qubeley Papillon can be found on Aila Jyrkiäinen's page. Trivia * Papillon means Butterfly in French. This maybe a reference to how the position of the suit's shoulder armor resembles a butterfly's wings. * Its model number, NMX, may stands for: N''' (Nemesis); '''M (MS/MA); X (Prototype) Gallery Qubeley Papillon - Face.jpg Qubeley Papillon.jpg Qubeley Papillion - Embody System.jpg|Embody System (full output) Qubeley Papillon Face Close-Up.jpg|Qubeley Papillon Face Close-Up nipperqubeley.jpg Gunpla QubeleyPBox.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Qubeley Papillon (2014): box art References External links *Qubeley Papillon on Official Site